A Woman With Brass Knuckles
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: Aoife OReilly is not your every day woman, especially for a woman of her era. Disguised as a man she fought along side Kevin Corcoran in the Union, and together they became coppers. The boys at 6th precinct have gotten used to the odd Galway Girl, but how will the boys over at H Division handle meeting a woman in men's clothes who carries brass knuckles? Rated M for violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

I wandered about the streets of Whitechapel. They were just as dirty, crowded and disease ridden as Five Points, except the Irish werent as prominent around these parts of London. I walked the streets the Ripper did, which for a woman was a dangerous thing, but a woman disguised as a man, the feat was less daring. I sat down at a pub called the Brown Bear and ordered a whiskey. I was surrounded by coppers. It was nice to be back in the homeland, away from the civil war that was tearing my new country apart.

"Dont you think it's a little bit early in the day for a drink as strong as yours?" I looked over at a man, he had an American accent.

"No' at all boy-o." I said, I raised my glass at him and said "Slainte." Before downing it. He frowned and moved closer.

"You're a woman." He said, his voice dropping. I smiled.

"Aye."

"And Irish? You've got nerves coming here." He said.

"Technically Im an American, like yerself." I said. "Detective Aoife O'Reilly, from Five Points at yer service." I smiled.

"Captain Jackson." I nodded and paid for my whiskey.

"Pleasure Captain." I said. He stood with me.

"What brings you across the pond?" He asked. I laughed.

"Two things, I needed a slight reprieve from the war back home, and the Ripper, Captain Jackson." I adjusted my hat over my tightly braided red hair.

"The Ripper?" He asked. I nodded.

"Aye, The Ripper." I said. He pushed open and held the door for me. "Corky thinks I've los' me marbles, bu' then again mos' o' the boys on the force think I have. Being a woman, and a copper. Bu' there are no rules agains' tha', an' they can' fire one of their bes'." I said.

"Jackson! The inspector needs you." An taller man with a neatly trimmed beard said, jogging up to us on the street. He nodded to me. "Sir." Then he turned to Jackson. "Now," He said.

"Drake, show a little respect for the lady." Jackson interrupted, Drake made a face, then looked at me. His jaw dropped.

"My apologies miss, I thought you were a," He was looking for a way to not offend me.

"Drake is it?" I asked, he nodded. "Don' ge' yer knickers in a knot. If I wan'ed ta be seen as a lady I would be wearin' a corse' an' a bustle." The man frowned.

"She's a detective out of Five Points."Jackson said. Drake still looked bewildered.

"Another yankee? Jesus, leave it to you to find the only other American in the city." Drake said.

"Well, if it pu's yer mind ta ease, Im born Irish." I said. Drake frowned.

"No, not really. Anyway Jackson. You need to come with me, the Inspector needs you."

"Good day gentlemen." I said.

"Wait, perhaps you would have insights that would be greatly appreciated."Jackson said. I smiled.

"Thats verra kind o' ye, Captain, bu' Im a wee bi' ou' of me jurisdiction." I looked between the two men.

"Miss, it's quite alright, I have a feeling your insights, if you have any, would be much appreciated." Drake said. I nodded.

"Verra well then Mr. Drake, lead the way." I said. I never got a bloody day off, but the chance to work on the Ripper's case I would never pass up. I followed the two men, literally right next door to the precinct.

"About damn time!" the Inspector said. Then he saw me. "Who is this?" He demanded. I smiled and stepped in between the two men.

"Detective O'Reilly from Five Points, Sir." I said extending my hand. "Anythin' I can do ta help. I am at yer service." He eyed me. I removed my hat and his eyes widened.

"You're a woman."He said. I smiled.

"Thank ye Inspector, I was beginning ta wonder if I was a woman or a man." I laughed. There were a few uneasy chuckles. He cleared his throat. "Need I prove me use as a detective sir?" I turned and pointed at Drake.

"You. Ye were a soldier. Fought in Egypt perhaps, astonishingly, unlike our Captain here, ye have no drinking, gamblin' or any other bad habits aside from yer taste fer violence." I turned and gestured to Jackson. "Ye on the other hand, without seeing a lick of real combat, though ye do like gunslingin', a surgeon would be my guess. An' ye worked with the Pinkertons aye? Ye have a drinkin', gamblin' an' a whorin' problem an' ye have far too many secrets fer half the people in yer life ta trust ye. Except fer one. One, perhaps a woman." I watched his reaction, he shifted uncomfortably. "Aye a woman shares mos' o' yer bloody secrets an' I do believe I mean tha' they are truly bloody, bu' I may be wrong there." I turned again. "You Inspector, have never served in the military, bu' ye've been wounded. Mos' likely a burn by the way ye hold yer shoulder. Yer wife, there's marital issues, an' ye remain faithful, bu' even so ye spend a good majority of yer time here, ye sleep on the day bed in yer office, yer obsessive an' compulsive, bu' tha's why yer one o' the bes'. I am surprised ye haven'caught the Ripper ye' with the way ye sink yer teeth inta a case an' won' let go until it's finished." I put my hands on my hips as we stood in their shocked silence.

"Impressive Detective." The Inspector said. "But what can you tell us of this body?" He asked uncovering it. I smiled and pulled off my hat, then my jacket. I studied the body closely. I looked at every inch.

"Poisoned. Abou' 40, wealthy and lived an easy life, definitely no' from Whitechapel. Probably a banker or somethin' ta do with finance. Where are his belongings?" I asked. The Inspector handed me his things. I found gambling stubs to various things, boxing, dog fights, the works. "Ye migh' wan' ta question the wife abou' his gamblein'. She may have grown weary of him spending their money so recklessly." I said. The three looked at each other.  
"Well done, the wife confessed early this morning." The Inspector said. I smiled.

"Ye knew I was in town. The lo' o' ye knew who I am. Yer smart Inspector, don' le' it mess with yer head." I said. The Inspector smiled,

"Edmund Reid." He said, extending his hand.

"Aoife O'Reilly." I said, shaking it.

"I had heard that you were taking a holiday, I was shocked to learn it was to England." He said as we left the laboratory.

" I miss the Emerald Isle, I've jus' lef' Belfas'. I should be goin' back to America within the month." I told him. We all sat down in his office.

"So soon?" Drake commented. I smiled.

"Aye, so soon. I have duties back in Five Points." There was a general nod of understanding. I looked behind Reid and saw a chalkboard, with the Ripper's victims. I stood, favoring my right side a little, it felt stiff which bothered me because of how early it was. Must be the slightly cooler air here.

"This is wha' ye have on the Ripper?" I asked. Everyone watched me.

"Yes. It's not much." The Inspector said. I skimmed through everything.

"Ye believe he's no' a man with a medicinal background?" I asked reading his notes, his theory was different than those published in the newspapers.

"The wounds indicate that the knife used was dull. It appears to me that the cutting of his victims is a crime of passion almost." He said. I nodded.

"Interestin' theory Inspector." I mumbled.  
"Whats your theory then?" Jackson said.

"The women are all prostitutes?" I asked, looking at the room of men. They nodded. I looked carefully at the photographs. " You're killer may very well be a self righteous man." I said.

"How do you gather that?" Drake asked. I turned and looked at them.

"Each of these women are prostitutes. Selling themselves for men's pleasure. Wha' organization would ye say is agains' such an act? Pre-marital sexual intercourse? The Church. It does na matter if yer Catholic, Baptis', or Jewish, every branch o' the church condemns these acts as a sin. Yer man may be tryin' ta righ' wrongs and send a message." I theorized.

"Truly? I had never thought about that angle." Reid said.

"An interesting theory." Drake agreed.

"A self righteous man who would rid the world of sin." Jackson said.

"Whitechapel is a killing ground for him then." Reid said.

"But if he were truly self righteous, wouldnt we have other sinners in our dead room as well?" Drake said. I nodded.

"We could, bu' he may find tha' women sellin' themselves in the manner of a prostitute to be mos' foul. An' should be gotten rid of first."

"I think you made a small break in the case Ms. O'Reilly." Reid said with a small smile.

"Glad I could be of help Sir." I said, I looked up, out the window that lead to the main precinct to see a commotion. I frowned. As the gentlemen in the room noticed, a young man in a coppers blue uniform burst through the door.

"Inspector, we'll need you for this one." He said breathlessly. Everyone jumped up.  
"I am sorry Ms. O'Reilly, but you must excuse us." Reid said as he pulled his hat on his head. I smiled. And pulled the card for my hotel out of my waistcoat pocket.

"Should ye have need of me again Inspector." He nodded and was off. I walked myself back to my hotel, thinking on the Ripper's case. I turned it over and over. Clearly, the Ripper had notion of dissection and anatomy, but is not a surgeon or doctor. A surgeon would never let his tools become blunted. A medical school dropout, perhaps. I wrote down the theory. I opened a bottle of whiskey, humming quietly. Then I stopped, frozen dead in my tracks. That could be it! I wrote it down immediately. How could I have not thought of that before? I smiled as I pulled off my shoes and pants, I lifted my shirt and removed my chest bindings. I pulled on a sleeping shirt and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a sharp rapping on my door. I rolled out of my bed, pulled on yesterdays trousers and opened the door. I squinted at the tall form of Inspector Reid.

"Inspector Reid. It is quite an hour ye've chosen ta visit me at." I said.

"There's been another." He said. Suddenly, the sleep that clouded my brain was gone.

"The Ripper strikes again?" I asked. He nodded.

"It would appear that way." He said grimmly.

"One momen'." I pulled my hair into a bun, pulled my waist coat on, then my jacket, and a scarf. I found one of my hats and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed a knife and my brass knuckles. Tucking them into my pockets. Then left with Reid.

"Jus' like the others?" I asked.

"We're not seeing the disembowelment with this woman as we did the others." He informed me. I had to jog a little to keep up with his long stride.

"Perhaps he was interrupted." I said.

"We believe that as well." He said as we turned the corner and fought our way through a crowd. We came up into the small alley, and there she was.

"The poor burd." I muttered looking on the corpse. I saw that her throat had been slashed, but there wasnt enough blood. Her face was cut and marked as the others, but this wasnt the Ripper's work. I stood back as he ordered the photographer on what he needed photographed.

"Have ye considered tha' it is no' a man tha' is our killer?" I asked Reid laughed.

"A woman committing such heinous crimes? That is the most absurd thing you've said yet Detective." He said. I ground my jaw.

"Inspector, consider it, for ye have no idea of wha' lengths a woman will go to ta send a message, or put her mind at ease. Think abou' it. How many men think as ye do? A woman can walk the streets of Whitechapel an' all of London without seeming suspicious. If I were the Ripper, I would befriend these women, I would ge' them ta trus' me, then when we were alone, I would kill them and begin my ye were ta wear dark colors, with the cover o' nigh', no one would be the wiser tha' yer clothes are spattered with blood." I said. He looked at me with a strange look.

"And you would say that a woman could have the mind to do this and sleep at night?" He asked. I smiled.

"While I have no' killed like this Inspector, I can attest the violence of a woman." I said. Inspector Reid frowned, but nodded.

"We shall keep it under consideration." He told me, and then picked up the poor woman, and carried her out of the alley. I helped fight of the crowd as he loaded the body in the cab. He gave swift, and quiet instructions to the driver and let them be on their way. I walked with him and Mr. Drake.

"You speak of the horrors that a woman could commit, how do you know this?" Reid asked. I gave a small smile.

"Inspector Reid,Five Points is no' much differen' than Whitechapel, save for the violence in nearly ten fold, and far more open. Coppers such as us, can no' walk the streets alone fer fear o' a mob attackin' us." I paused, grinding my jaw against the flash of pain in my leg, and side." I know the horrors a woman can commit because I have seen it time an' time again. No' only this, bu' I have committed acts of which I am no' proud of." Drake peered at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Now, gentlemen. If you'll excuse me." I said. The two tipped their hats at me and I turned down the streets that would take me to my hotel. By the time I reached my room, the pain was blinding, I stumbled into my room and to the dressing the table. My leg cramped up and I fell.

"Bollocks." I cursed, leave it to me to forget something as important as medications in the light of a murder.I pulled my jacket off, and found the bottle of opium. It would kill the pain, and allow me to apply the salve that let my burn scars stretch and act as normal skin. I pulled off my shirt, and bound my chest since my door was open. I massaged the salve on the scar that covered most of my right side, shoulder, arm,and leg.

"Ms. O'Reilly." My head snapped around, and I saw Drake standing in my door.

"Mr. Drake." I said, startled. He frowned. I found a dressing robe and pulled it on, and tied it shut.

"What happened to you miss?" He asked, clearly horrified. I smiled.

"Well, originally, a bullet just above my knee. The surgeons left the bullet in as it wasnt causing any more damage and it would be more damagin' ta remove it. And all was well, I joined the police force, Corcoran and I were on the way to a murder scene when the murderer saw us. And attacked, and as I said earlier, Five Points is a violen' place. Some o' the people joined in. There was a fire, I don' remember much, I was hit on the head, I jus' remember oil bein' thrown on me then set a ligh'. With ou' Corky, I would be dead." I said quietly. Drake frowned, and looked at my neck, where the burn ended.

"It would seem you were lucky." He said. I nodded.

"My face was spared only because I managed to get my arm up, and keep the oil off my face. Mr. Drake, as Corcoran an' the other lads learned when I healed, my wounds do no' affect the way I perform as a Detective." He nodded.

"The Inspector took notice of your quick departure, and is inquiring after you." He said. I nodded.

"Tha' is verra kind. If you'll give me a momen', I should like ta rejoin ye."

"Of course ma'am." He turned to leave the room.

"Drake, don' ever call me ma'am again." I said lightly. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well Aoife." He said, closing the door. I pulled on clean clothes. I buttoned each button and tucked a small container of the salve into the inside pocket of my jacket. I braided my hair and tucked it under a hat, and left. Mr. Drake was waiting in the lobby of the hotel for me. We set out to the precinct. Without a single word to each other. The soldier held the door for me and we entered the busy precinct. We went to the cells where Reid had "booked" the poor woman. Jackson was working the two of them shooting ideas at each other. Reid paused as he heard us arrive.

"Ms. O'Reilly, I hope all is well." He said. I smiled.

"My apologies for my quick departure Inspector, bu' I found tha' I had lef' me brass knuckles in my room. I don' feel quite righ' with ou' them." I said, patting my pocket. Reid frowned and looked to Drake who shrugged. It was a slim chance Reid believed me, he may have seen me grab them.

"Have ye found anythin'?" I asked. Reid looked at me, then back to the body.

"What do you see Detective?" He asked. I looked at her.

"She's no' disemboweled. " I looked closer. "The bruisin' here, she was strangled." I said pointing at the bruises on her neck, it looked like a collar of some sort. " This is a copycat Inspector, this is no' the Ripper's work, used ta cover an acciden' perhaps." I said decidedly. Jackson nodded, and concurred. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as the opium began to wear off.

"Detective, are you feeling well?" Drake asked. I opened my eyes and the world spun, I forced a smile.

"Im fine Mr. Drake, thank ye." I said. Reid was watching me closely. I needed to sit down and give myself a break.  
"You've gone white as a sheet Detective, are you well?" Reid asked. I had been up and about far too long, and my body was protesting.

" Inspector, have ye need of me fer verra much longer? I have an appointment later on today, and I should ge' cleaned up."

"No, we can find you if something else arises." Reid said. I nodded.

"Good day gentlemen." I said softly, before turning and making my way out of the precinct. I stepped out into the cool, foggy morning. London was still quiet, well, as quiet as any city could ever get. Every movement was effort, as if I were trying to run through honey, even so, I made it down the street before I stopped and leaned against a building to catch my breath and close my eyes. I was unsteady. I understood why it was easy to become a slave to opium, if you were always high on it, you never had to go through this half of the drug. Thinking it was just my dose wearing off.

"Detective O'Reilly!"I opened my eyes, and looked down the street to see Reid jogging towards me. I took my hand out of my pocket, at the sound of someone calling me and running, my hand had instantly, and instinctively curled around my brass knuckles. I stood straight and forced a smile.

"Inspector Reid." I said.

"You seem unwell, allow me to walk you to your hotel." he said, putting his hands out as I swayed. My chest bindings were too tight. I was having a hard time breathing, it was as if I were in a waist cinching corset.

"Inspector Reid, I assure ye tha' I am well enough." I said. The opium had never caused this effect. I paused, was it possible that someone had drugged me? I swallowed. " I need ta ge' ta the hotel immediately." I said, starting in the direction. I felt my leg stop working and I saw the cobblestones rushing to meet me. I fell to my hands and knees.

"Bugger." I cursed. My ears were ringing and my head was little movement was agony as if I were lifting the world's heaviest weights with each muscle.

"Detective!" I looked up and saw Reid helping me up, but it was as if I had little to no control over my body. "You need a doctor." He said.

"No...hotel...now...please Inspector." I managed. He looked worried but obliged. I handed him the key to my room as we made it through the foyer and half way to my floor, before he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. He pushed open my door and set me down in a chair. I pointed at the vile and he brought it to me. I held it up to the dim morning light, I could detect nothing wrong with it.

"Detective, what is going on? I insist that you seek medical attention."

"Can Jackson tell me wha' is in this?" I asked, regaining some of my motor skills. My head was still spinning though.

"Im sure he could, why?" He asked. I grabbed a glass of water and drank deeply, my head cleared. I hadnt taken a big enough dose to disable so the paralysis was gripping me.

"Because Inspector, I feel someone has drugged me, it may even be an attempt on my life." I said.

"What is this supposed to be?" He asked.

"Opium." I said, noticing his frown. I pulled off my jacket and waist coat, then rolled up my sleeves. I noticed that my limbs werent moving quite the way they should, awkward and stiff rather than easily.

"Why?" His question was stopped when he saw my arm. "I see, I'll have him analyze it. Are you sure you're alright?" He said. I nodded.

"Aye, I didnt take my normal dose, I'll be fine." I replied.

"I dont want to leave you here alone." He said. "You should be kept under observation." He added. I moved my joints, sighing inwardly to find that the effects of the drug were wearing off, and I was finding it easier to breath.

"Wha' ever is in there aside from opium is some sort of toxin tha' paralyzes. " I told him. " I can' believe the bastard!" I cursed. I had a fairly good idea of who did it.

"You know who would have poisoned you?" Reid asked.

"Many people would poison me Inspector, only one has the chance ta actually poison me, an' I though' him a friend." I said. Morehouse never liked me, believing firmly that I should be doing womanly things rather than mucking about the streets of Five Points in men's clothes with a badge pinned to my jacket.

"I think Edmund is more appropriate for now." He said."Is this someone back in Five Points?" The Inspector asked.

"More like Manhattan. A friend o' Corky's, we all served in the same regimen' before I was wounded an' sent home at the same time as he. Robert respected me enough until he learned tha' I was a woman rather than a man. When Corky an' Doc. Freeman came home everyone was happy ta be tagether again except Mr. Morehouse made it clear he did na wan' my company. Then I accidentally insulted his wife, an' so on." I said, rubbing my burn scars on my shoulder.

"How would he have been able to add something to your prescribed medication?" I smiled.

"In Five Points, anyone with money can do anythin'. He mos' likely paid the pharmacist off." I said." I need ta get a message ta Corky." I muttered, it would be pointless though. It would take months I would probably arrive before the letter. And even if by some chance it arrived before me, it would do nothing but cause trouble.

"Try not to move, Im sending for Jackson." Edmund said, he disappeared for what felt like an eternity. An eternity in which the ghosts of the battle fields came to me and tormented my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aoife, wake up, it's nothing more than a dream." My eyes snapped open, and I found myself staring at Inspector Reid, though it wasnt him a saw. But a grisled Rebel soldier. I cried out and threw a punch, which connected squarely with his jaw. I stood to keep fighting but froze at a clear command.

"Stand down Corprol O'Reilly!" I looked over and saw Captain Jackson, before I saw the ceiling, then nothing.

I woke to be staring at a ceiling again. I was in my bed rather than the floor and someone had put me into a sleeping gown. It was mid day, how long was I unconscious? I wondered. then it came back to me. I looked over to see Edmund sitting in a chair by the bed. I also saw Captain Jackson packing away his instruments of science. I groaned, remembered hitting Reid.

"Please tell me tha' I didna hit ye." I said, when the Brit moved closer at my sounds. He smiled.

"Im afraid you did hit him." Jackson said. I was so embarrassed, normally, I had my demons on a tight leash.

"If it's any consolation, you hit better than half the men who have hit me." Edmund said. I chuckled, but in reality it only worsened my embarrassment.

"It's really no'." I said. "Do ye know wha' was mixed in with my medication Captain?" I asked.

"Botulinum. You were lucky you took such a small dose." He responded.

"He was countin' on me becomin' an addict." I all but snarled. "If Morehouse truly did this I'll cut off his other bloody leg." I said.

"I would not want to be on your bad side." Jackson said. I paused, pretending to recognize I wasnt wearing what I was when I fell.

"Who removed my chest binding?" I asked, trying to embarrass them.

"I did." a strong female voice said. "As to why you would want to parade around as a man is beyond me, you have an excellent figure. Most women would break their ribs to have a waist like yours." I looked to the blonde who entered the room.

"If ye removed my chest bindings then ye would have seen why I prefer men's clothing, it's easier for me to care for me scars the way they need be if I dont have ta remove a corset." I said.

"Aoife, this is Long Susan."Jackson said, putting his hand at the small of her back. There was something there romantically once, but no longer. This is the woman who knows all the truths behind every lie the Captain told.

"So yer the woman." I said. Everyone looked confused. I took a sharp breath."Please excuse me, my mind is still weary from everything. Thank ye Susan, fer all yer help. I appreciate it." I said. Normally I would have offered her a favor in return, but I didnt like the way this woman looked, I fear she would use it for something most sinnister.

"Aoife, Inspector, would you excuse us for a moment?" She we nodded, she practically dragged him from the room. When the door clicked shut, I motioned him closer. When he was close enough to hear my whispers, I spoke.

"I do not like the look of that woman Edmund, do not trust either of them." I said, he frowned.

"Why do you say this?" He asked. I dropped my voice even more.

"When we spoke in the dead room when we first met, I said tha' Captain Jackson kept manny bloody secrets an' tha' there was one, mos' likely a woman, who knew the truths where he lied. They are no' who they say they are."He nodded grimly.

"I will keep a close watch on them." He said. I grabbed his wrist,

"You mustn't le' them know ye suspec' any thin'. I fear fer ye if they decided tha' ye were diggin' too deeply inta their pasts." At that moment, Susan and Jackson returned to the room. They said nothing, but gave us curious looks. I released my hold on his wrist. The taller Brit, pushed a strand hair out of my face. My heart shuddered at such an intimate gesture. The copper returned to his seat next to my bed. Jackson walked up, and looked into my eyes and felt for my temperature.

"Is your head still foggy?" He asked. I looked up at him and made eye contact.

"Clear as a church's bell Captain." I said, clearly, I had unnerved him, he was nervous. His eyes dilated, and he swallowed. Fear.

"Well, Inspector, I'd say that you're Irish American Detective will be just fine. But Im afraid I must take my leave." He said, Grabbing the bags of instruments. Edmund walked both Susan and Jackson out. As they spoke in low voices in the hall, I stood and pulled on my trousers, found my chest binding and went behind the dressing screen.

"Aoife, what are you doing?" Edmund asked as I wrapped the binding around my chest, he couldnt see me.

"Im going to explore London, maybe go to the theatre, I hear that "The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll an' Mr. Hyde" is showin'. Would ye pass me my shirt?" I asked.

"Are you mad?" He asked. I smiled.

"Mos' believe so, Inspector would ye be as kind as ta pass me my shir'?" I repeated my request. He sighed.

"You should be resting." He said. I rolled my eyes and left the small area behind the screen, walked over to my shirt and pulled it on, easing it over my right 's eyes widened before he turned his back.

"I am no' a dolly designed ta break at the slightes' sign o' use. I've lef' Five Points fer a holiday an' a holiday I will have. Bein' sho', an' set on fire did na stop me, why should a wee bi' o' poison?" He chuckled. I finished buttoning my shirt and I crossed the room and touched his shoulder lightly, the left not his right, knowing that he was just as sensitive with his scars as I was mine.

"How did you get those scars. They are extensive." He asked. I smiled at his attempt to change the subject.

"I told ye Five Points was dangerous. You know the police are hated here, they are even more so hated in America. You have no' fel' the wrath of a city o' immigrants." I was all I said. He opened his mouth to ask another question. "Those who have given everythin' fer the hope o' a better life, only to find tha' they'll be treated worse than dogs an' slaves have the mos' rage." I turned and sat down knowing he would ask about _how _ I got the scars.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Detective Corcoran an' I were goin' ta a murder scene, plannin' on meetin' Maguire and OBrein there. My leg started actin' up, it was the first day I hadn' taken any opium or morphine, an' the first day withou' me shillelagh. While we were paused, the murderer recognised us as coppers an' attacked, those on the streets joined in. I don' remember much, I was hit in the head. Oil was thrown on me, an' I was set alight. Corky saved me life." I said.

"You were lucky indeed." He agreed. Then he asked. "The people of Five Points are that enraged?" I smiled.

"Tensions are high with the war. Loyalties are divided, and immigrants are upset at the conditions they live in. It's no time ta move to America."

"Yet you still put up with it." He noted.

"You put up with it here in Whitechapel." I pointed out. "Besides, they need someone they can trust. They need someone they can believe in and follow."

"And it would be you." I nodded, then he did." Now, about the theatre." He said with a smile. I grinned and began pulling on my waist coat, then I paused. "Is all well?" He asked. I nodded, but pulled off the item. I went to my trunk and pulled out a bustle skirt and corset.

" The theatre is a special occasion, back in Five Points, very few of us get up town to the play. I should dress for the occasion." I told him. His eyebrows rose. I disappeared, and changed. I pulled my hair into a simple style and put a bit of rouge on my lips. I stepped out from behind the screen. "Shall we Mr. Reid?" I asked. He looked up from my notes and paused, blinking owlishly.

"Ms. O'Reilly, you look stunning." He said quietly, as if my appearance had taken his breath set my note book down and offered his arm. I smiled,

"Well thank ye kindly, Edmund." I said taking it. He held the doors for me and kept me close as we traveled out of Whitechapel. The dress I had chosen was the nicest dress I owned and it had been expensive once. But Miss Eva, had given it to me, and it only needed a little alteration. We went to the play, then discussed it. Speaking of normal things, not of ripped women, or poisons or murders of any sort. We were on our way to a restaurant that was considered extravagant by our standards, but nothing by the upperclass of England, when we crossed paths with Mr. Drake, who had a woman on his arm.

"Inspector, what a nice surprise." The Sergeant said wearily.

"Sergeant." Edmund said.

"You remember Rose dont you, from Ms. Susan's house?" Drake said. Edmund smiled warmly and inquired after her health and such. "And who is this beauty on your arm?" I smiled at the veteran.

"Mr. Drake, are ye meanin' ta tell me ya do no' recognize me?" The Sergeant's eyes widened.

"Detective?" He asked, peering at me. " Im sorry Miss Aoife, I didnt recognize you, you look stunning in your evening gown." He complimented me.

"Thank you Mr. Drake." Rose gave me an odd look.

"You're a bobber?" She asked. I smiled.

"Personally I prefer copper, but aye. Im from Five Points, New York."

"How interesting."She said in a tone that implied she was very much not interested.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Edmund asked. I looked up at the brit in horror, I could not spend a whole meal with this woman and not offend her. I would have to become mute! And to my further horror, Sergeant Drake replied,

"That would be lovely." After looking to his Rose. So, I put on a smile and did everything to not offend the woman.

Dinner was wonderful, I kept topics off of us for the most part, speaking of politics and such. As our plates were being cleared, Edmund said.

"Aoife is one of the best detective's I have had the pleasure of working with." She took one look at Jackson, Drake and myself and practically told us our life stories without previously meeting us." I swallowed, she would insist on a game of deductions, and this is where my offense would occur.

"Really? What can you tell about me?" She asked. I cleared my throat.

"Im flattered Edmund, but I shouldnt, not at dinner." I told her. I sipped from my wine.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.I smiled.

"Most get offended, I may tell of a secret they didnt want shared. The last woman who insisted on this game threw wine on me. Ruining a perfectly good suit, and Im afraid this is my only, and best, evening gown." I said. Everyone chuckled except for Rose, who pouted.

"Humor me." She said handing her wine glass to Drake. I ground my jaw.

"Really, I dont think it's wise miss." I said.

"I insist." I sighed, the temptation was killing me.

"Verra well, since the lady insists." I said. I sat forward, my elbows on the the table, my fingers steepled under my chin, and I studied her. The table fell silent, the room faded away, and I only saw everything of this woman. "Rose is no' yer real name. Ye twitched when someone greeted a Mary, almos' as if ye were ta respond ta the name. "This could do somethin' with yer profession, I would change my name fer tha' as well. You pick at yer nails when you're anxious, probably bite them when yer not in public, judging by the state of them. Ye came from a poor family with an abusive father an' a drunk fer a mother, which is probably why ye haven' touched the wine tha' was set before ye. Ye don' wan' ta be like yer mother. As to yer company, ye genuinely have feelin's fer Sergean' Drake, bu' as with mos' o' yer relationships, yer profession is gettin' in the way. Ye feel trapped by it, bu' at the same time ye have grown accustomed to the protection an' fine things Ms. Susan provides ye. Ye know ye can' make better money elsewhere, so ye stay. Which may be why ye don' wan' ta marry Mr. Drake, a copper's salary could na support the life ye wish ta live. " With each sentence I spoke, she grew angrier, and I was about to comment on it when she slapped me. I did my best not to bop her on the nose with my fist. My fingers had tightened into the tight ball.

"You are most foul Ms. O'Reilly." Some of the table's nearest us had fallen silent to see the spectacle. She stood and stormed out.

"I apologize if I overstepped Mr. Drake." I said. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Excuse me." He stood and followed her.

"That was impressive Aoife." Edmund said. I finished the glass of wine. " A shame she reacted that way."

"I overstepped somewhere. My only regret is I don' know where." I said, bringing my hand to my cheek. It stung a little and was most likely reddened." Mrs. Morehouse tossed wine on me. when I mentioned somethin' abou' a lover. I've come to recognize the danger when a woman insists on a game of deductions." I said. He pulled out my chair and gave me his arm. We spoke all the way back to Whitechapel, and the hotel I was staying in. I unlocked the door to my rooms and we stepped in. The door clicked shut behind us.

"Would ye like somethin' ta drink Edmund?" I asked.

"No, thank you though." He said, looking out my window. I loosened my corset and sat down with a sigh, being a woman was a true art. Edmund turned back to the room, his eyebrows rose when he found me in my skirts and corset.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I smiled.

"As I said before Mr. Reid, if a bullet an' bein' set on fire won' stop me, a wee bi' of poison won' either. I feel fine." He smiled.

"At least you are in good spirits."

"Bein' in good spirits is half the battle, Ed." I told him. "With the proper mind se' ye can make it through anythin'." He smiled at me again. I pulled off my shoes, they were much less comfortable than the men's shoes I usually wore. "Are ye goin' ta bid me a good nigh' Inspector, or do ye intend ta watch me sleep?" I asked lightly, noting the shade of red his neck turned.

"I should bid you good night." He said, crossing the room to stand in front of me." I smiled at the but at the end of his sentence. He took one step closer, leaving the realm of what was proper.

"But is tha' wha' ye wan'?" I asked softly. I already knew the answer.

"No, it is not." He whispered,bending down and pressing his lips against mine. I wound my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. Our lips parted and danced. I paused.  
"Yer sure?" I whispered.

"I have not been so sure in a long time." He told me, his voice husky. And after that, there was no more hesitation.


End file.
